Rest, My Darling
by trolltasm
Summary: Kagome is feeling a bit under the weather but refuses to rest on the eve of their plans so Sesshomaru takes it upon himself to ensure that his mate has all that she requires. A little bit of Valentine's Day fluff for you all to enjoy.


Kagome struggled with feverish hands to push back the blanket from her heated body.

"You must rest, Kagome," a masculine voice admonished her, settling the light blanket back over her.

"Can't," she croaked, taken aback by how hoarse her voice was. But they'd made plans and she wasn't going to let a little cold keep them from doing as they'd planned. "We have to leave here by noon, remember?"

Sesshomaru hadn't fully understood the custom of Valentine's Day when she'd been sharing it with Sango and Miroku, but he'd insisted on adhering to her mortal traditions and honoring her with his love. It had charmed Kagome and she'd easily capitulated. He'd demanded to know all of the customs surrounding Valentine's Day and when he'd heard that some human men actually took their wives on trips, Sesshomaru had set aside all of their duties—both his and hers—to take her on a trip to a famous yokai bathhouse.

Yet on the day they were supposed to leave—the afternoon before Valentine's Day—Kagome had woken up with what had started as a scratchy throat and had quickly escalated to _more_. By mid-morning she'd had a horrible cough, congestion, and a wicked fever, though she'd desperately tried to hide it.

Sesshomaru had been planning this trip for her for over a week and she hadn't wanted anything to spoil it.

It hadn't taken long for her symptoms to become too great to hide and Sesshomaru had simply and efficiently ushered her right back to bed to rest.

"You fool," he said but his tone was affectionate and he had a slight smile tugging at his lips. "The bathhouse will wait. Your health is of the utmost importance and I will not risk it, even if it means we do not follow your customs."

"You were looking forward to this trip," Kagome rasped, stopping for a moment to cough. "I know it meant a lot to you to do this for me. You moved around so much work just so that we'd have the freedom to go."

He reached for a damp cloth and, with gentle hands, brushed back her bangs to he could rest the cloth on her forehead. She sighed at the cooling sensation as he said quietly, "It does please me to be able to provide for you, Kagome, but not at the expense of your health. Rest. We can take the trip once you're well."

She coughed so hard her back arched but she wouldn't give in so easily. He might play it off, but she knew that he'd put in a lot of work to ensure they could spend a week at the bathhouse without issue and, from the way her body felt, she'd likely spend that time in bed instead unless she did something about it.

"So call a doctor like I asked," she scolded her mate, though her rebuke was lacking its usual playful energy. "You said when we married that your yokai doctor could work miracles. I'm sure he has something he can whip up to have me better in no time."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "The doctor has already examined you when you dozed off earlier," he informed her, refusing to allow her to wheedle him into doing things her way. "He was most instant that what your body required was plenty of rest and hydration, not medication. The hot springs would dehydrate your body so you will not be allowed to visit them until you are well."

She sulked, not sure if she was more miffed at the cold or her domineering husband. "I think I know what my body needs, Sesshomaru." But the coughing fit that followed undermined her own words.

"Hnn." He looked amused as he reached for a cup of water and helped her rise enough to drink it without difficulty. "You have always made it a point to put others before yourself. In this instance, you will allow your mate to put you first. Though I cannot take you on a romantic trip for your human lovers' holiday, I will stay by your side and care for you until you are well."

She gasped, nearly sputtering the tiny bit of water that remained in the cup. "But your _work_—"

"Is not as important as my mate," he interrupted her coolly, helping her settle back against the futon. "It can wait."

"But—"

He clicked his tongue in quiet disapproval even as his hands moved to tuck in the sheet around and under her body so tightly that she couldn't move. "If you will not look after your own health, then I will do it for you. You will not leave this bed until you are well."

_Yeah, well, with the blanket tucked under me like this, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon_, she admitted to herself glumly. Once again, Sesshomaru had efficiently and smoothly ensured he would have his way.

She sighed heavily, though it ended in another series of coughs. "Fine," she conceded on a croak. "You win this round."

He scoffed. "When have I ever lost?" he challenged, amused.

She glowered at her mate, though the effect was ruined by her rasping intake of air.

He reached for something next to him and she saw a flicker of light before the smell of incense began to waft throughout the room. He set the burner next to her, allowing her to benefit from whatever concoction was inside.

"Perhaps your mate could not bring you chocolates, flowers, and sweets on a romantic getaway this time," he said, running his fingers through her damp hair, "but I will show you in my own way just how important you are to me, Kagome."

And with that, he bent to press a gentle kiss to her cheek as her eyelids began to droop in weariness.

"Sleep," he told her, continuing to stroke her hair because he knew it would soothe her to sleep as it had many times in the past. "You must get well for me, Kagome."

And with that, Kagome fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that she was loved.


End file.
